


John meets the Schuyler sisters

by dark_myst



Series: Soulmate-AU [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_myst/pseuds/dark_myst
Summary: Alexander has been out of contact with his sort of sisters since him and John started dating, so when Eliza reaches out he's a little skeptical.





	John meets the Schuyler sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this probably won't make sense without reading at least the first one. Hope you enjoy. Let me know if something isn't tagged or if there are any errors.

John walked into the apartment to see his boyfriend sitting on their couch, he didn't appear to be doing anything other than staring at his phone. “Hey Lex, you okay?”

Alexander was startled, he was lost in his thoughts. “Yeah I'm fine, what do you want to do for dinner?”

John could tell that something was up, but after working for twelve hours straight, he didn't quite have the energy to get Alexander to talk about something he didn't want to talk about. “Why don't we order Chinese and watch Netflix. Can you order while I take a shower? I feel gross.”

“Sounds great,” Alexander picked up his phone and called in there usual order. 

By the time John got out of the shower, the food had arrived and Alexander had queued up the latest show they were binging. Throughout dinner Alexander was spacey and wasn’t his normal talkative self. John decided now that he was refreshed, and had eaten something other than a power bar in the last twenty four hours, he would try and see what was up with his soulmate, “Alexander, was something up with you earlier, you know you can tell me anything right?”

Alexander sighed and paused the show they were watching. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust John, it was that he knows that he was making something out of nothing. “It’s not important.”

“Lex if it has you this out of it, it matters I promise I won’t laugh?” John pulled Alexander closer, practically pulling him onto his lap. 

Alexander really didn’t deserve John sometimes, “Do you remember me talking about Eliza?”

“You used to date right?” John asked to clarify, they talked about their exes awhile ago.

“Yeah well she’s back in New York and she wants to meet up for coffee,” Alex said despondently. 

“What’s the issue I thought you guys were on good terms?” John said rubbing his boyfriend's back, it had sounded to him like Alex and Eliza were in a good place. 

Alexander shrugged, “We were but then she and her sisters all left, which I don’t blame them for cause they were chasing what they wanted, but…” Alexander trailed off leaning into John.

“You felt abandoned.” Jon spoke to which Alexander slightly flinched and nodded into John’s shoulder. “And if I’m reading this right you don’t want to feel that way but you can’t help the way you feel, love.”

“That was one of the reasons I got so drunk the night we met and I haven’t even told them we’re together.” Alexander sounded miserable, and John was quickly realizing that these people meant a lot to his boyfriend, probably more than Alex himself recognized. “It’s not because I’m embarrassed by us or anything, because I’m not. It just I don’t know how they’ll react.”

“They hurt you when they left whether they meant to or not and you’ve closed yourself off to them because of it.” John said. Alexander wasn’t normally this easy to read but for once John knew what he was feeling. 

“I thought you weren't that kind of doctor,” Alex said trying to lighten the mood, leaning back from John’s embrace, so John could see his smile. 

John laughed, “I’m not but Lex you should talk to them, invite her over you can talk about how your feeling. It will help, I promise love.”

“Yeah I know it will, can you stay here while I text Eliza?” Alexander asked nervously.

“Of course I can.” John said smiling. 

Alexander reached over and texted her. After a few minutes his phone buzzed with a text, “She says that she can some here next week and that way her sisters can come with her.”

“Okay do you want me to be here with you or do you need to be alone with them?” John asked knowing that this was going to be a difficult conversation, with him being there so he would support Alexander’s decision regardless of what it was. 

“Can you go somewhere else for a little while so I can explain that I found my soulmate without them jumping on you?” Alexander asked not meeting John’s eye. 

John just put his fingers under his soulmates chin and made him make eye contact. John wanted to make sure Alexander understood what he was saying, “Of course love, now what should we do in the meantime?” 

“Can we cuddle?” Alexander asked John making sure to maintain eye contact, knowing that John wanted him to, and it showed JOn that he got what he was saying. 

“Of course, love, I’m never going to say no to that.” John smiled to show Alexander that he really was okay with it, sensing that he need all the reassurance that he could get right now. “In here or in the bedroom?”

“Bedroom.” and with that went into the bedroom and John held Alexander untill they both fell asleep.

~~~~~

Next week when it was time to meet the Schuyler sisters, John wasn’t so sure about leaving his soulmate alone. Alexander had been anxious about this meeting all week and was overdue for a meltdown, if John understood his moods. John left Alexander alone while he went and visited Lafayette in order to give Alexander privacy so he could explain what happened. After a few hours went by he went back to their apartment so that Alexander had had a chance to explain what was happening. John had a bad feeling in is gut when he got to their apartment. What he walked into though was not something that John would have expected. When he opened the door he heard soft crying and when he realized what it was he rushed into the room.

He got his second surprise when he walked into the livingroom. His soulmate was on the couch with a woman crouched in front of him trying to get him to uncurl himself. With the other one of sisters across the room from them glaring and the other was between the two looking torn, and that was enough John had reached his limit, “What the hell is happening here?”

Everyone turned to look at him but the only one John was paying attention to was his boyfriend, who upon hearing his voice vaulted himself over the couch and slammed into John wrapping himself around him. John immediately wrapped his arms around him holding him close as he clung to him. “Hello love, what’s wrong?” Alexander was trembling against him and when John felt his knees started to give out John sat down and pulled the other man into his lap he curled around him protectively and addressed the three women in the room, “I’ll repeat myself, What the hell is happening here?” Alexander flinched at his harsh tone, but relaxed when John started rubbing his back. 

The woman that was kneeling next to Alexander spoke, “Hello you must be John, I’m Eliza and I apologize my sister can be quite cruel when she feels one of us has been hurt. She got a little out of hand when Alexander mentioned he found you. You see Alexander and I had a thing back in college and when I started crying Angelica thought I was upset and went into attack mode. Alexander understandably got upset and then you got home. If you want us to leave we will” Angelica looked as if she was going to interpret but Eliza shot her a glare and continued, “but I think we can talk it out?” She left it a question letting John know that it was his decision. 

John looked to his boyfriend still huddled against his chest, “What do you think Lex, do you want to work this out right now or do you want them to leave so you can reset?” John knew that this was important to his soulmate, and when he heard the whispered stay, he had his early thoughts confirmed, these people were extremely important to Alexander. So John stood with Alexander still in his arms, he moved to them to the couch and sat down. “Now let’s see if we can sort this out. Alexander love you think you can come out from hiding in my neck, I know this is hard but it will be even harder if you hide.” 

Alexander nodded and pulled himself out from his soulmates neck and making eye contact with everyone. When he met Angelica’s he flinched and with Angelica’s resolve broke and she rushed to Alexander, who leaned back into John, “Alexander, sweetheart I’m sorry I don’t what came over me, I been having really bad mood swings recently.”

With that the other sister, John thinks her name is Peggy, speaks, “Yo sis you’re making it sound like you pregnant.”

When Angelica didn’t immediately refute it Alexander was the one who spoke up, “Angelica is that why you got so protective are you pregnant?”

“Well this wasn’t how I was going to tell you all but yes I’m pregnant and traveling across the ocean has done nothing for my mood swings. Alexander I really am sorry I didn’t mean to lash out at you,” Angelica said then continued with a chuckle, “It tends to come out against anyone with a penis so John you better watch out. Alexander do you forgive me?”

“Of course and Angelica, you’ll always be my favorite older sister.” With that being said Alexander left John’s lap and hugged his sort of sister. 

“That was a faster make up process than I thought it was going to be,” Eliza said with a smile. “Sorry for the crazy meet John.”

“Yeah it probably wasn’t all your fault this one's been a little stressed lately so it need to come out somehow.” John said ruffling his soulmates hair. “How about we order some pizza and talk over that?” 

“Sounds good to me,” Eliza said with a smile. Everyone else nodded as John pulled out his phone to dial pizza while John called Eliza quickly wrote their order down on her phone and showed it John. While they waited John reflected on his introduction with the Schuyler sisters and while unconventional seemed exactly how John would have guessed it would happen. Based on how fast his soulmate and Angelica bounced back he figured it really was just stress and hormones lashing out. John figured he was never going to get a perfect meeting with someone close to Alexander, and John wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“So what does your soul mark say John?” Peggy asked.

“Yeah we know what Alexander’s is what yours?” Angelica asked.

John meet his soulmate's eyes and they both started laughing. “Well you see someone was super drunk when we met so it’s not really appropriate in polite company.”

“Alexander!” Eliza chastised.

John just laughed, he was glad that Alexander was his soulmate, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Even if every meeting they had with others had this slightly conversation.


End file.
